This invention relates to an integrated refining method for the hydrometallurgical production of high purity silver. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the recovery of silver from raw silver anodes, which contain major impurities, by direct electrorefining thereof and with circulation of the electrolyte through an external conditioning circuit. Concentrated leaching of the anodic residue and/or other suitable materials containing silver with an appropriate lixiviant followed by dilution of the leachate dissolves impurities and precipitates silver as a silver compound useful for the conditioning of recirculating electrolyte. Appropriate alkaline earth compounds are used to convert the silver compound into a more convenient form and control reagent concentrations throughout the process.